


Lost and Found [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Clint will be trained by the best, he will not accept anyone else.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 19
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Lost and Found [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Spies AU” [B4] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

Steve Rogers was legendary, as was his disappearance. He was the best of the best, brought down by tragedy. A leak in the agency lead to the death of Rogers’ entire team. It was unfortunate luck that Rogers’ survived. After he plugged the leak, a mole loyal to Johann Schmidt, he disappeared off the grid. 

Clint Barton is a highly promising recruit, but he only wants to be trained by the best. He will not take no for an answer. With the recent budget cuts to the department and the government cracking down on them hard, they can afford to say no to Clint, not with his raw abilities and promise.

Clint finds him, secluded and hurting still after all those years passed. He convinces Rogers to train him, it is hard and punishing. But it is worth it. There is a reason Rogers was the best, and it’s not hard to see why. 

Somewhere along the line feelings get tangled up in everything irrevocably. And both know they should stop, that they should leave now before it is too late. But they ignore the warnings and fall hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
